


powerless

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bullying, Drabble, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, censored slurs, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The day at school had been horrible. Nico had done his best to just fade into the background, but he was never that lucky.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 30





	powerless

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a vent story. I'm in uni rn but the past few days all the memories from my old schooling when I was 13-16 came hitting me like a truck. I've been trying to just not think of what I experienced back then because I didn't want to face the actual trauma it caused me to be harassed for several years. So I kinda made this to just write down the bad feelings I felt on paper.

The day at school had been horrible. Nico had done his best to just fade into the background, but he was never that lucky. In first period English the teacher had over and over again made sure to ask him questions, forcing him to talk in front of the class that he already felt unsafe in. It had caused him to stutter and for students to laugh at him, one person even calling him a name. And of course the teacher ignored it and kept going, then forcing him to read out loud to the class, not caring that being stressed and put in the center worsened his dyslexia.

Then during break someone tried to trip him. This time he was lucky and managed to see it before it was too late, just for someone to give him a little too violent “friendly shove” on his elbow, laughing. When he walked down the corridors people laughed at him, pointed and snickered. He got called a lot of names, all ranging from topics about his Italian ancestry, to how short he was, the way he dressed in dark clothes and so on. But the most popular insults had to do with the time he had been forcibly outed to the entire student body against his will.

During math someone sent a note to him, calling him the F-word, and everyone laughed when it took him a little too long to answer, even though he was right. Someone called him the R-word because he kept playing with the cap of his pen to be able to concentrate, and he was too intimidated to say stop.

And so it continued.

During lunch he sat with Will, it was supposed to be a safe haven but someone “pretended” to drop his plate of food onto him, staining his clothes before running away, calling both him and Will the F-word over and over, most of the student body joining in on the laughter.

Thankfully Will was wearing a shirt under his hoodie, so he followed Nico to the boy’s restroom where he removed his black tshirt and got the yellow hoodie. At least now he was clean. Will held his hand and gave him a long hug to comfort him, clearly seeing that his boyfriend was almost at the breaking point. He had given him a quick kiss after making sure no one else was in the stalls, and then they had parted ways for the rest of the day.

Nico decided to ditch gym. He wasn’t up for being accused of looking at the other boys, or made fun of during class. Of all classes he could get an F on in his report card, he didn’t care about gym. And thankfully his dad was understanding of it, he had regular meetings with the school where he SHOUTED at all the staff about how they needed to do something about the way Nico was treated, yet nothing was done. At least his dad was supportive of him, in the end.

For the rest of the day he entered autopilot, the insults have become routine to him. And when he left school for the day it was raining. It said nothing about that on the weather report, and he didn’t have an umbrella. Late spring was horrible.

Thankfully by a miracle, Will had an umbrella and the two boys stood close to each other as they walked out of school. It was a Friday which meant Nico would get two whole days of safe haven until it all started back up again.

  
“Only about a month and a half left Nico.” Will said. “Then we’ll graduate and leave this hellhole behind forever.”

  
Yes, at least he had something to look forward too, the day he would finally be free.


End file.
